More Fanfic is Committed
by Xrai
Summary: More fanfic, both good and bad, is written. Jack/Ianto. Follows 'Captain Jack Commits Fanfic'.


**Title:** More Fanfic is Committed  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s): **Jack, Ianto, Rhiannon; Jack/Ianto  
**Summary:** More fanfic, both good and bad, is written.  
**Warnings:** Crack, mentions sex  
**Disclaimer: **If I owned Torchwood, the boys would have had more screentime together, more sex, and Ianto would still be alive.  
**A/N:** Another one for **milady_dragon**, inspired by her brilliant fic, _On How to Spend New Year's Eve_, this is a sequel to _Captain Jack Commits Fanfic_.

_"There is no such thing as good or bad fanfic. Fanfic is either smutty or boring."  
__**- Captain Jack Harkness on his LJ  
**__(Oscar Wilde, please don't kill me!)_

* * *

**missjones77** **wrote:  
**_The welshman clung desprately to his dashing Captain, and the heroic former Time Agent turned Companion turned enigmatic and charrismatic director of Torchwood Three aka hero of the world felt a stirring in his loines, but fought the feeling down, fr he would never take advantage of the young man in this frugile state hewas in.  
_WTF? Very bad characterisation, especially on Ianto's part. Just lying around crying and being pathetic while waiting for the Captain to save him? He would never act like that. And why is this even under the adventure genre? The rescuing was only four lines long. The rest was pure smut and very bad smut at that. It's even worse than Harlequin romances.  
And please clean up your spelling, it's terrible.

**jackharkness1** **wrote:**  
Look, if you don't like it, don't read it. Piss off.

**missjones77** **wrote:**  
There's no need to be rude.

**-oOo-  
**

**jackharkness1**** wrote:**  
"_You stupid wanker", said Ianto, "Did you really think I'd dump you? So is it a 'yes'?"  
"Yes", gasped Jack, "yes, I'll marry you."  
Ianto caught his lips in a passionate kiss, and they were so lost in each other that they forgot completely about Rhiannon.  
"Done now?" she asked as they finally came up for air. Ianto blushed._  
Intresting story, but I have to disagree with you about the propsal. I think Ianto has a far romantic soul than that. He would definitely do the whole going down on one knee thing.  
And your portrayal of Captain Jack as an insecure, selfish bastard who ran away simply because he was afraid of getting hurt is very OOC in my opinion. And what the hell is Rhinnon doing, running around an helping Torchwood and giving r'ship advise?  
This story has potential, but needs improvement.

**missjones77** **wrote:**  
Don't patronize me. Everyone has their own interpretation of Jack and Ianto. These are mine. I quote: "if you don't like it, don't read it".  
And it's spelt "Rhiannon".

**-OoO-**

**james_jones**** wrote:**  
i loved this! ianto would make a perfect james bond! we need a welsh bond for the next movie!

**coffeeboybond**** wrote: **  
Thank you. :-) Yes, we do!

**jackharkness1**** wrote:**  
_AU. Ianto Jones is a secret agent working for MI6..._  
I noe this is you Ianto! Great fic!  
How about sum roleplay, ltr? ;D

**-oOo-**

_JACK has entered the conversation_

**JACK:** Hey Ianto!  
**IANTO: **What the hell, Jack! Do you grasp the purpose of a penname?  
**JACK: **?  
**IANTO: **Why did you call me by name on my LJ?  
**JACK:** ... Sorry.  
**IANTO:** DECAF.  
**JACK:** i'm sorry! really i am! i'll delete it foryou!  
**IANTO:** Too late, I've already done it. I'll be in the Archives. Don't come looking for me.

_IANTO has left the conversation  
_  
**JACK:** T_T  
**JACK: **Ianto?

**-oOo-**

_RHIANNON has entered the conversation.  
_  
**RHIANNON:** Ianto!  
**IANTO:** What?  
**RHIANNON:** Is this how you greet your sister?  
**IANTO:** Sorry, had a bad day, that's all.  
**RHIANNON:** Trouble in paradise?  
**IANTO: **None of your business.  
**IANTO: **What do you want?  
**IANTO:** I'm not babysitting the kids for the next hundred years.  
**RHIANNON:** I read your fanfic!  
**IANTO: **What?  
**RHIANNON:** Your fanfic! "Never Say Die". With Ianto the spy! -rhymes! XD  
**RHIANNON: **You're 'coffeeboybond', aren't you?  
**IANTO:** I have no idea what you are talking about. What is fanfic?  
**RHIANNON:** Don't lie to me, little brother. You may fool others, but never me. I mean, coffeeboybond= coffee+James Bond. I'd have to be an idiot to not figure that out.  
**IANTO:** Well, I never expected you to read fanfic.  
**RHIANNON:** I never expected YOU to write it!  
**RHIANNON:** What got you into it?  
**IANTO: **Jack started it. He writes smut about us. Very bad smut.  
**IANTO:** Very, very bad smut. Reading it makes my eyes bleed.  
**RHIANNON:** OMG!  
**RHIANNON:** OMG OMG OMG!  
**IANTO: **What is it?  
**RHIANNON:** Is he JackHarkness1?  
**IANTO:** Yes.  
**IANTO:** ?  
**RHIANNON:** OMG. I flame his fic online.  
**IANTO:** I love you, I do. You are the best sister ever.  
**RHIANNON:** They are SO BAD. And he always writes you out of character!

_JACK has entered the conversation_

**JACK:** Hey Rhi! Ianto used to read your Harlequin romances!  
**JACK:** ...  
**JACK:** YOU ARE MISSJONES77!  
**JACK:** WTF!  
**IANTO:** Language, Jack! Bye, Rhi. I'd better leave before the Internet explodes.

_IANTO has left the conversation_

**JACK: **You're the one saying I suck?  
**RHIANNON:** In all honesty, you do.  
**JACK:** I get loads of comments! More than you do. :P  
**RHIANNON:** -_^ People just comment because the of the porn.  
**RHIANNON: **I bet they wank to it.  
**JACK: **That *is* the point of porn.  
**RHIANNON:** I *so* do not want to have this conversation with you.  
**JACK:** \/\/  
**RHIANNON:** You are such a child. I have no idea what my brother sees in you.  
**RHIANNON: **Other than your good looks.  
**JACK:** XD I'm told I'm pretty good in the sack too.  
**RHIANNON:** TMI!  
**RHIANNON:** The Ianto in your fics is always completely out of character. My brother is not a whiney crybaby. And do you look up penis euphemisms on the net?  
**RHIANNON:** And why do you always top in the fics?

_IANTO has entered the conversation_

**IANTO:** Because he never gets to do so in real life.  
**IANTO:** Can you stop talking about my sex life, please.  
**IANTO:** I don't talk about you and Johnny, do I, Rhi?  
**JACK: **We could.  
**IANTO:** Shut up, Jack.  
**IANTO:** If you are MissJones77, Rhi, does that mean you write fic too?  
**JACK:** Yes, she does.  
**JACK: **They're horribly domestic. We get married. We have ten kids. We never have sex. NEVER!  
**RHIANNON:** The world revolves around more than sex.  
**JACK:** No, it doesn't. Sex makes the world go round, and keeps planets in orbit, and galaxies in space, and time in flux, and makes everything perfect. It's the vibrations. ;)  
**IANTO:** -_^ O-kay.  
**IANTO:** But really, Rhi? Ten kids?  
**IANTO: **I've babysat David and Mica. Two are more than enough.  
**RHIANNON:** Wait till you have kids.  
**IANTO:** Urgh. No thanks.  
**JACK: **Why not!  
**IANTO:** They're messy and smelly.  
**IANTO:** And noisy.  
**JACK: **They're adorable.  
**IANTO:** Like Janet is adorable.  
**RHIANNON:** Who's Janet?  
**IANTO:** Colleague.  
**JACK:** Pet.  
**RHIANNON: **?  
**RHIANNON:** Never mind. I have to go pick up the kids from school.  
**IANTO: **Okay, bye.  
**JACK:** Bye.  
**RHIANNON: **Coming over this weekend?  
**IANTO: **We'll see if we can make it.  
**RHIANNON:** You'd better. Bye.

_RHIANNON has left the conversation_

**JACK:** My fic makes your eyes bleed?

_IANTO has left the conversation  
_  
**JACK:** :(

_JACK has left the conversation_

**-oOo-**

The _Ianto Jones Society_ welcomes new member **MissJones77**!

_Fin  
_


End file.
